


Wrong Number

by Chunnies, missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Yunho declara públicamente que no sabe si sus ex compañeros han cambiado de teléfono, que no habla con ellos. Pero no es él quien recibe el mensaje en respuesta.No es el momento, no es el lugar, y definitivamente no es la forma. Pero nadie podrá evitar que todo se desate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el intercambio _"Coordínate como puedas"_.
> 
> _**By missginni:** ¡Gracias por esto, Chunnies! Me lo he pasado tan, tan bien escribiendo este fic y le tenía tantas ganas que aun sigo sorprendiéndome de que hayamos llegado a ese número de palabras cuando se nos han pasado volando. _
> 
> _**By Chunnies:** Este fic empezó en una cafetería y casi termina en la misma. Escribir con missginni siempre es una gozada, pero tengo que reconocer que esta vez ha sido mundial. Gracias por aguantar las rimas._

Se había vuelto a dejar el móvil en casa. Changmin puso los ojos en blanco y cogió el aparato de encima de la nevera, preguntándose cuándo aprendería Yunho a llevarlo siempre con él. O ya puestos, a organizarse de tal modo que sus cosas no apareciesen en el lugar más insospechado, si es que aparecían. Pero no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que eso fuese a ocurrir pronto, no después de haber encontrado, en ocasiones anteriores, ese mismo aparato debajo del sofá, en medio del calzado de la entrada, o dentro del horno. Changmin seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo su hyung hacía para perder las cosas en esos lugares tan extraños, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya no se cuestionaba al respecto.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió llevar el móvil a la mesa del salón, donde Yunho lo vería nada más entrar en casa. Seguramente en esos momentos su hyung estaría como loco preguntándose dónde lo había dejado y martirizando a quien quiera que estuviese con él con todas las veces que le había ocurrido algo así antes. Changmin compadecía a la pobre víctima.

Lo apoyó sobre la mesa de cristal justo en el instante en que el móvil vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Habitualmente Changmin jamás cogía el teléfono de Yunho, ni mucho menos husmeaba entre su correspondencia, fuese del tipo que fuese, pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo. Porque en letras negras como el carbón, debajo del sobre animado que señalaba el nuevo correo, estaba el nombre de Jaejoong. Y hacía casi seis meses que ese nombre había olvidado el camino que llevaba a cualquiera de sus teléfonos.

Frunció el entrecejo y pulsó la pantalla, extrañado y cabreado al mismo tiempo. Extrañado porque decidiese hacerlo en ese momento, cuando por fin Yunho y él habían conseguido volver a trabajar en lo que realmente querían; cabreado porque siguiese atreviéndose a hacerlo, porque eligiese a Yunho para ello y porque estaba seguro de que el contenido de ese mensaje iba a ponerlo aún de peor humor.

Y no se equivocaba.

_“¿Cómo puedes mentir de una forma tan descarada? ¿Cómo puedes seguir levantándote por las mañanas y yendo a trabajar sin sentir vergüenza de haberte convertido en alguien capaz de mentir sin pestañear? Puede que en tu móvil se hayan borrado misteriosamente nuestros teléfonos, pero sabes DE SOBRA que nuestros números siguen siendo los mismos, y que si bien no nos hemos comunicado a menudo no ha sido sólo culpa nuestra, porque una llamada o un mensaje va en dos direcciones. Es patético que intentes justificar algo con una excusa tan burda y tan pobre. No me extraña que os hayan tenido tanto tiempo en stand-by en la compañía. Tenían que aleccionaros y reprogramaros, y es evidente que lo han logrado.”_

¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarles por sus mentiras? Él, que se llenaba la boca diciendo lo mucho que los extrañaba, la fe que aún tenía, que adornaba con lágrimas canciones compuestas con el único propósito de atormentarlos... Él, que no había dudado en abandonarlos, rompiendo su unidad y todo lo que habían sido. Que había gritado con fuerza antes de irse, en un tono que había sonado a amenaza, que se iban a arrepentir de quedarse en la compañía. Y que había aderezado con un _‘os quiero’_ en un susurro que se oyó real en su boca, pero que contradijo con el sonoro portazo del abandono un instante después.

Sin pararse a razonar lo que iba a hacer, pulsó la tecla de respuesta y escribió furiosamente:

_“No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre lo que hacemos o decimos. Lo perdiste en el momento en que saliste por la puerta de esta casa buscando un sueño que estaba más allá de nosotros. Así que si no te gusta no tienes más que ignorarlo. No debería ser difícil para ti, llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en eso de fingir que no existimos.”_  


**—~o0o~—**

Jaejoong caminaba hacía el coche cuando recibió el mensaje. Lo tuvo que leer dos veces: Yunho se había vuelto idiota. Cuando mandó el primer correo estaba indignado y buscaba una explicación, no un ataque directo. Ahora la indignación estaba pasando a cabreo de antología. Su amigo no podía ser tan mezquino, sabía de sobra porqué se habían ido y no soportaba que le dijese que los había abandonado. 

Entró en el coche y tiró el móvil en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando casi arrancó el freno de mano se dio cuenta de que no podía conducir en ese estado. No sin soltar lo que llevaba dentro. Si fuese como Junsu o como Yoochun no tendría problemas; el primero hubiese enviado a un rincón de su cabeza lo que le estaba molestando y lo hubiese sacado cuando estuviese más tranquilo. Yoochun por el contrario habría contado hasta diez y después intentaría razonar...

¿Para que coño se engañaba? Ninguno de los dos habría mandado el primer mensaje en caliente. No a Yunho. 

Pero él no era ni Junsu ni Yoochun. Conectó el manos libres y llamó. La última vez que había marcado ese número, hacía meses, lo único que sentía era un tremendo vacío que las palabras controladas de Yunho al otro lado de la línea no habían podido llenar. Ahora no necesitaba escuchar la voz de su amigo para sobrellevar la sensación agónica de no estar juntos. Ahora necesitaba decirle cuatro cosas.  


**—~o0o~—**

Changmin escuchó la llamada, sin poder creer que tuviese los arrestos de marcar ese número, y por un instante pensó en dejarle con las ganas. Se lo merecía. Pero conocía perfectamente lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su _hyung_. Aparte de que sentía curiosidad por escucharlo en modo _drama_ , y era un magnífico método para sacar toda la furia que llevaba dentro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —contestó—. ¿No te has quedado a gusto con el mensaje?

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA YUNHO! ¿Cómo tienes los huevos de decirme que os hemos abandonado? Tú, precisamente tú, de todas las personas del mundo... —la voz se diluyó paulatinamente hasta el silencio completo, aunque sólo duró un instante—. Espera, ¿Yunho?

—Hola Jaejoong —replicó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se desestresaba a gritos o a golpes con Jaejoong y siempre había sido sumamente terapéutico.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Jaejoong no se había preparado para oír la voz del _maknae_. Con él era más complicado. Con él llevaba mas tiempo sin hablar. Era complicado porque no lo tenía delante. Ellos en particular ganaban en las distancias cortas, sobre todo tal y como estaban las cosas. 

—¿Min? ¿Donde está Yunho?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia —respondió, con voz fría y cortante como el hielo.

—No me toques los huevos, Changmin. Ese es su teléfono, no el tuyo.

Jaejoong sabía que eso no era lo fundamental, que de quién fuese el teléfono era lo de menos y que lo que en realidad importaba era que después de mucho tiempo estaban hablando. Pero necesitaba ganar tiempo y prepararse para lo que vendría, porque Changmin no se lo iba a poner fácil. Y qué coño, él tampoco quería hablar calmadamente con su _dongsaeng_. Ellos nunca se entendían así.

—Mucho han cambiado las cosas para que no recuerdes cómo es Yunho con sus posesiones.

—Lo recuerdo. Pero no recuerdo que tú husmeases en cosas que no eran tuyas y mucho menos que te entrometieses donde nadie te llama.

Changmin acusó la recriminación entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes. Siempre había sido así, cada maldita vez que habían discutido, y no eran pocas. De todos sus compañeros Jaejoong siempre había sido el que con más facilidad era capaz de acertar en los puntos que más daño le hacían, porque era capaz de ver en su interior con mucha más facilidad que el resto. Afortunadamente solía ser recíproco.

— _Todo_ lo que involucre a Yunho es asunto mío —replicó—. Todo. Y si tu tienes problemas con algo que él haga o diga _siempre_ va a ser asunto mío también. Hazte a la idea, Jaejoong, de que para ti Yunho y yo somos uno.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo mientras giraba bruscamente el volante, tomando una curva demasiado cerrada. 

—Vete a la mierda. Aquí no estamos hablando de lo que tu y Yunho sois, sino de lo que _hacéis_.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—¡EL GILIPOLLAS! ESO ES LO QUE HACÉIS —gritó, comenzando a alterarse, mientras pisaba con más fuerza el acelerador—. ENTIENDO QUE TENGÁIS QUE PROMOCIONAROS, Y HASTA CIERTO PUNTO ENTIENDO QUE DEFENDÁIS A LA COMPAÑÍA, ¿PERO FINGIR QUE NO OS COMUNICÁIS CON NOSOTROS Y QUE NO OS IMPORTA LO QUE NOS PASE? ¿PODÉIS SER MÁS GILIPOLLAS? 

—Podemos. En algún momento te consideramos nuestro amigo. Y mucho más que eso. Tu te has encargado de dejarnos claro cuán ilusos fuimos —respondió con voz fría y calmada ante su arrebato.

—Eso NO es cierto. Y lo sabes. Las cosas no son como tu las pintas.

—¿Ah no?

—¡NO! Joder, no. Ni siquiera tú puedes creerte esa mierda, Changmin. Puedes estar dolido, pero nunca has sido idiota.

—A veces tengo mis dudas al respecto.

—A veces yo también. ¿No te das cuenta de que al margen de lo que a mi me parezcan tus declaraciones o las de Yunho, si seguís haciendo eso va a ir en contra vuestra? Las fans nos dieron el privilegio de ser quienes somos, ellas nos pueden crucificar igual.

—¿Las fans? ¿Ahora te preocupan las fans? Haberlo pensado antes de irte y de montar este circo.

—CIRCO MIS COJONES, toda esta mierda tuya lo único que hace es esconder que vosotros no quisisteis venir, porque es mejor lamer culos que afrontar las cosas.

—No te voy a discutir eso porque todo el mundo sabe que el experto en lamer culos eres tú. 

Changmin se encaminó a la cocina. Necesitaba un trago de algo, lo que fuese, leche, zumo, alcohol o cicuta. Su garganta se iba a resentir. Y probablemente al día siguiente amanecería con ronquera. Por culpa del puto Jaejoong y sus jodidas crisis de _drama queen_.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo llamaba para hacer entrar en razón a Yunho no para aguantar los ataques de histeria de un crío sin modales.

—¿Has llamado a Junsu antes que a Yunho?

—QUE TE JODAN, SHIM CHANGMIN, QUE TE JODAN, no me puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sin hablar lo único que tengas que decirme sean mierdas y que además insultes a Junsu. DEJA A LOS DEMÁS AL MARGEN, ESTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO.

—Siempre es entre tu, yo y tu jodido ego Jaejoong— contestó Changmin mientras se apropiaba de la botella de whisky de Yunho y se iba a la terraza. 

Jaejoong entró en la circunvalación y tuvo que aminorar la velocidad al encontrarse con un atasco. Aprovechó para encender un cigarro. 

—Deja de creerte especial Changmin, deja de pensar que siempre tienes razón y que los demás somos idiotas. Por una puta vez en la vida plantéate que puede que tú y el otro bocas estéis equivocados.

—Por supuesto que sí, don perfecto, porque dejar colgados a los tuyos y romper un contrato es muy razonable y muy maduro. Como fumar mientras conduces. ¿No has tenido suficientes accidentes?

—Es tan razonable como empeñarse en dejar que gente a la que le importas exactamente nada dirija tu vida y te diga lo que tienes que hacer; que no reconozca tu trabajo y te trate como la última mierda, eso es muy inteligente. 

—Y claro, el señorito decidió que era más importante como te tratase una compañía que los que tu llamabas familia. Buen punto Jaejoong. Yunho y yo te lo agradecemos.

—¿SERÁS GILIPOLLAS? ¿Qué te parece si le doy la vuelta a la tortilla? Explícame por qué coño nos dejasteis tirados en el último momento si supuestamente éramos lo más importante. 

—Porque a diferencia de los tres rebeldes sin causa, nosotros sí somos profesionales.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Changmin fue el pitido que indicaba que la llamada se había cortado. Jaejoong le había colgado el teléfono. Típico en él. Primero llamaba, armaba un escándalo y luego le dejaba con la botella de whisky, el teléfono y la soledad de la terraza.  


**—~o0o~—**

Jaejoong buscó un lugar en el arcén donde dejar el coche por unos momentos. Era consciente de que no podía conducir en ese estado. Apagó el motor y apoyó la cabeza en el volante, intentando procesar lo que le había gritado. Porque ese había sido un golpe muy bajo, incluso para su _dongsaeng_. Porque él sabía que no había nadie más profesional que Junsu. Changmin había estado allí cuando su compañero tenía que grabar varias cosas al mismo tiempo, sin que a los productores les preocupase en lo más mínimo que llevase días sin dormir; que había visto como no perdía la sonrisa ni la educación en ningún momento. Estaba allí cuando Yoochun al borde del agotamiento, seguía componiendo para terminar un álbum y practicando las coreografías al llegar a casa porque no acababa de seguirlas. 

A lo largo de su carrera le habían dicho muchas cosas, y algunas no eran buenas. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna le hacía tanto daño, sobre todo porque venía de Changmin, de su Changmin. Y eso lo hacía sentirse perdido. Porque no podía comprenderlo, no podía ver en él al mismo chico que había compartido con ellos tantas cosas, el que había crecido a su lado, en todos los aspectos posibles. Aquel Changmin solía discutir con él, pero no era irracional, no atacaba pensando en hacer daño, sino en defender su postura. 

El Changmin que estaba al otro lado de la línea era frío y tenía tanto resentimiento en su interior que era incapaz de escuchar, incapaz de razonar. No quería hacerlo. Sólo quería lanzar sus dardos envenenados y hacer blanco, destruir con sus palabras todo aquello que sus puños no podían alcanzar... 

Hacer que se sintiese tan mal como probablemente se sentía él mismo...

Jaejoong se irguió en su asiento y volvió a marcar el número que acababa de colgar. Probablemente Changmin se haría el difícil y tardaría en cogerlo, pero podía esperar. Sabía bien que terminarían ganando sus ansias de seguir gritándole lo mucho que lo detestaba.  


**—~o0o~—**

Cuando el móvil volvió a sonar Changmin pensó por segunda vez en menos de media hora en tirarlo por la ventana o golpearlo contra algo hasta que se callara. Pero sabía bien que eso no detendría a Jaejoong. Si no respondía pasaría a marcar el número de su propio teléfono, y luego el de casa hasta que terminase cediendo. O hasta que acabase a golpes con todos los aparatos del apartamento. Y eso no era nada productivo.

Dio un trago a la botella de whisky antes de descolgar violentamente.

—¿Qué hostia quieres ahora?

—No eres el único que está dolido, ¿sabes? Ni el único que tiene cosas que reprocharle a los demás. Todos tenemos algo de eso, en mayor o menor medida. Pero no voy a aceptar que nos eches la culpa de tus propios errores, de todo ese resentimiento que guardas por las decisiones que tú has tomado.

Changmin frunció aún más el ceño, mirando a la noche mientras volvía a apretar los dientes.

—¿Ahora vas de psicólogo, Jaejoong? Deja tus rollos baratos, conmigo nunca te han funcionado.

—¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que te equivocaste? ¿Qué tomaste la decisión incorrecta?

—Vete a la mierda.

—No son mis palabras las que te molestan, Changmin, no soy yo quien te atormenta. Eres tu mismo. Eres tu quien vive amargado, quien se regodea en explicaciones de besugo delante de la gente. Quien va por los programas criticando de forma no tan velada la actitud de Junsu, nuestra actitud. Quien está enterrando poco a poco todo lo que ha sido...

Esta vez fue Changmin quien colgó el teléfono violentamente, y en esa ocasión no se contuvo. Lanzó el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas más allá de la barandilla del balcón, acompañándolo de un grito ronco de pura frustración que estaba seguro de que se había oído en todo el edificio.

Maldito, maldito fuera Jaejoong. Malditas sus ideas, malditas sus palabras, maldita su persona. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía, no podía tenerla por más que se vanagloriase de conocerlo bien. No podía porque Changmin ya no era la misma persona que había sido dos años atrás, cuando todavía vivían los cinco juntos. Cuando seguía sabiendo con seguridad cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Cuando sus frustraciones se reducían a lo bueno que era Junsu jugando al _Mario Kart_. No podía.

Jaejoong lo había comprendido como nadie en el pasado, pero ya no. Podía guardarse toda su palabrería, todas sus especulaciones y toda esa mierda que pretendía lanzar en su dirección para hacerlo sentir culpable. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Eran ellos los que se habían ido, los que habían sido demasiado débiles para asumir los sacrificios que exigía su sueño. Los que habían roto con todo sin tener en cuenta nada más que sus propios egos. Sin tenerlos en cuenta a _ellos_. No podía venir ahora a decirle lo que tenía que sentir y lo que tenía que hacer después de haberse despreocupado todo ese tiempo...

Changmin dio otro trago a la botella de whisky, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el alcohol lograra embotarle la mente, que le hiciese dejar de pensar...

Que le hiciese olvidar lo culpable que se sentía.

Maldito, maldito Jaejoong. Odiaba que tuviese razón.

La melodía de su propio teléfono comenzó a sonar, esta vez en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y Changmin no necesitó mirarlo para saber quien era. Un _‘apagado o fuera de cobertura’_ nunca había detenido a Jaejoong, no iba a ser esa la primera vez.

—No me digas que aún te queda alguna mierda más por soltar, porque te informo de que estás a punto de llegar al límite Jaejoong. Al puto límite —respondió con voz baja y apenas controlada. 

—Claaaaro, y eso me tiene que preocupar... Pues te jodes, Min, te jodes, porque no pienso callarme. No me da la gana de que quedemos como una panda de informales que no saben hacer su trabajo. Me toca los cojones esa imagen de niños buenos que mostráis en todos los programas...

—Sí señor, así reducimos la ecuación: la culpa es de Yunho y de Changmin y nosotros tres vamos a poner cara de “no hemos roto un plato” a ver si cuela. Sabes que conmigo no funciona así...

Jaejoong suspiró con frustración:

—¿Sabes? A estas alturas no tengo muy claro si sé lo que funciona contigo.

—Muy bien, ahora pasamos al momento reina del drama en su apogeo. ¿Vas a lloriquear como hicisteis en el Dome?

—No gilipollas, voy a lloriquear al estilo Changmin en Shanghai, como un crío intentando disimular.

—Mis amigos intentaron ahorrarme la vergüenza, los tuyos se unieron al festival de lloros y lamentos. 

—Se supone que también son tus amigos, no hables de ellos como si fuesen desconocidos.

—Hablo de ellos como me da la gana. Tu tono de voz no ha sido muy considerado, no se por qué cojones tengo que cortarme.

—Porque no vas a comparar, mamón. No tengo nada en contra de Kyuhyun y Minho, pero ESPERO que no estén al mismo nivel que Junsu y Yoochun.

—Junsu y Yoochun están al nivel que a mi me de la real gana. Es más, en estos momentos no quiero pensar en qué punto están. Me gustaría que entendieses en la medida en la que tu cerebro te lo permita que hay personas dispuestas a cumplir con las obligaciones que adquiere. Y no se larga corriendo.

—No recuerdo haber corrido, es más, recuerdo que no tenía intención de dejar la casa hasta que tus “amigos” de la SM nos invitaron amablemente a irnos.

—Y bien tranquilo que me quedé.

—Sí, no veo que nos hayas echado de menos, lo has pasado muy bien retozando con Minho, Kyuhyun y vete tu a saber cuantos más. Menuda manada. 

—No sé como te diste cuenta. Por lo visto estás muy ocupado manteniendo el buen curso de las relaciones diplomáticas con Japón. El Gobierno debería darte una medalla por tu esfuerzo. 

—Y a ti debería darte unas hostias por idiota. 

—Mira que miedo.

Jaejoong tiró la colilla por la ventana, asegurándose de que estuviese apagada. Arrancó el coche y se incorporó a la circulación. Conducía más despacio porque tenía los cinco sentidos en la conversación y no le preocupaba nada llegar a ningún lado. Ya no. Changmin tenía razón en una cosa: no habían cumplido el contrato y esa era la primera vez que cualquiera de los tres faltaba a su palabra. Se habían embarcado en una aventura que no sabían como iba a terminar. Y sabía que era muy egoísta obligar a nadie a seguirles e incluso a entenderles. 

Suspiró nuevamente, más por agotamiento que por otra cosa. Se suponía que él era el mayor de los dos, el que debía poner orden y mantener la calma... Pero habían terminado discutiendo como los críos de quince años que ya no eran, gritándose por el teléfono como si algo fuese a solucionarse así. Él no había pretendido eso. Desde el momento de la demanda había evitado conscientemente a Changmin, mucho, mucho más que a Yunho. Yunho era terco, obstinado y cuando discutía con él el mundo temblaba. Pero no era orgulloso, no en lo verdaderamente importante, y la cantidad de rencor que era capaz de guardar en su interior era ínfima. Por eso ellos dos encajaban tan bien, porque eran capaces de complementarse.

Changmin era puro orgullo, aderezado con rabia y rencor, y cuando chocaba contra el propio nada ni nadie era capaz de parar la explosión. Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Y Jaejoong no había querido profundizar la brecha que existía desde que se habían separado, porque ya no estaban juntos para poder arreglar las cosas a su retorcida manera.

Jaejoong no quería transformar toda esa rabia en odio, porque eso lo rompería por dentro. A él y al mismo Changmin...

—¿Sabes qué, Changmin? —murmuró, en un tono mucho más bajo del que había empleado en ese momento—. Piensa lo que quieras. Si no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo ya es que no vamos a hacerlo. Cuando envié ese mensaje lo último que pretendía era acabar discutiendo contigo...

—No. Querías hacerlo con Yunho. Querías que se sintiera como una mierda durante semanas. ¡Tengo noticias, Jaejoong! Yunho ya se siente así de forma permanente.

—¿Qué? Yo no...

—¿No querías eso? ¿O ibas a decir que no lo sabías? —Changmin se rió, sin una pizca de humor—. Por favor, Jaejoong, a otro perro con ese cuento.

Jaejoong apretó los dientes, volviendo a tomar una curva con demasiada brusquedad.

—¿Ahora vas a acusarme de hacerle la vida imposible a Yunho? ¡Esto es absurdo!

—¿Absurdo? ¿Absurdo por qué? ¿La verdad duele?

—Absurdo porque te estás escudando en Yunho para echarme en cara lo mal que lo has pasado. Porque lo estás usando como excusa para contarme cómo te sientes tu en realidad. Porque el que se siente como una mierda eres tu, Changmin, no él —casi pudo escuchar los puños de su _dongsaeng_ apretándose al otro lado de la línea—. Deja de dar rodeos absurdos y de poner excusas. Me has gritado todo lo que has querido; me has enumerado todas las cosas de las que supuestamente tengo la culpa; has defendido tu postura contra cada reproche, y me has mandado a la mierda literalmente. Pero no has dicho ni una sola palabra acerca de cómo te ha hecho sentir eso a ti, Changmin...

Jaejoong se calló, esperando la réplica de Changmin, pero esta no llegó. La línea permaneció en silencio, pero esta vez su _dongsaeng_ no cortó la comunicación. Podía oírlo respirar al otro lado, de forma rápida e irregular, y casi pudo sentir sus nervios crisparse, sus dientes apretados unos contra otros con fuerza y su mano agarrando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que seguramente lo haría temblar. Y, conteniendo el nudo de su propio pecho, Jaejoong decidió presionar un poco más...

—¿Nos odias, Changmin? ¿Me... me odias a mi? Si es así déjate de excusas y dilo claramente.

Tragó saliva, esperando una respuesta, y volvió a salirse de la carretera, buscando un sitio para aparcar. No podía conducir en ese estado. Ya había tenido demasiados accidentes como para saber que manejar un coche con manos sudorosas y el corazón queriendo escapar de su pecho no era una buena idea. Y cuando observó a su alrededor para buscar una plaza libre se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Conocía ese sitio. Lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, porque ahí había estado su hogar. Sus pies, su cuerpo, lo había conducido de forma inconsciente hasta ese edificio donde había vivido dos años atrás. Donde Changmin y Yunho seguían viviendo...

Elevó la vista automáticamente hacia el cuarto piso, deseando ver que todo seguía igual, y sus ojos se enredaron en la mirada del hombre que lo contemplaba desde el balcón, teléfono en mano, y que parecía hallarse tan perdido y abandonado como se sentía él mismo.

Estaba ahí, con una botella en la mano y el teléfono en la otra, mirando sin ver, erguido y a pesar de la sensación de derrota y frustración manteniéndose como un príncipe orgulloso. En su pecho se instalaron la desazón y el calor a partes iguales. En el fondo Jaejoong admiraba al hombre en que se había convertido, pero en ocasiones añoraba al niño que conocía. Aquel niño no le gritaba sus debilidades a la cara, no le restregaba las verdades, no le convertía en un ser débil y dependiente. Se apoyó en su coche sin dejar de mirarle y repitió la pregunta:

—¿Me odias Changmin?

—No creas que no lo he intentado —su tono de voz era más bajo y suave—. Cada noche me prometía a mi mismo que te iba a odiar, pero...

—Min...

—Olvídalo Jae, no es el momento. Ya hablaremos... en otra ocasión. Adiós. 

Volvió a escuchar la señal de que había colgado. Y lo hubiese dejado pasar, un comentario en el _twitter_ , una botella de _soju_ y la certeza de que al día siguiente dolería menos. Pero es que estaba ahí viendo como Changmin bebía directamente de la botella y se recargaba en la barandilla, dando la impresión de que además de su cuerpo intentaba cargar con todos los males del mundo. Sabía que si se iba en ese momento, jamás se lo perdonaría. Se tragó su juramento de no volver a ese piso y sin razonar más en lo que se estaba metiendo, entró en el edificio. 

Changmin se fue al salón. Murmuraba por lo bajo, mientras dejaba la botella y buscaba en la habitación de Yunho los cigarrillos que escondía, maldiciendo a Jaejoong. Por ser un inoportuno tocapelotas. Por remover lo que él no quería volver a tocar. Por recordarle que era humano.

Desde pequeño había creído que si hacía las cosas bien, se sentiría bien. Y ahora resultaba que se sentía como una mierda, y apostaría su moto a que Jaejoong estaba exactamente igual. O peor, ya que siempre había sido más dramático. 

Quería volver al salón a resguardarse en la botella, cuando escuchó el timbre. Ahí estaba, de pié, mirándole desde la sinceridad y la más absoluta de las derrotas. Conocía como funcionaba el orgullo de su _hyung_ y sabía que estaba ahí aún en contra de sus principios. Desechando cualquier pensamiento razonable y dejándose llevar por su instinto... 

No pudo evitar sonreír. Ese al fin y al cabo, era _su_ Jaejoong. 

—Tu adiós sonó como si fuese la última vez.

—¿A dónde nos lleva seguir con esto?

—¿Desde cuando te preocupan esas cosas?

—Desde algún momento, entre _“no soporto esta situación”_ y _“Changmin que nos vayamos no cambia nada”_.

Jaejoong reconoció sus propias palabras. Suspiró. Seguían en el umbral de la puerta, estáticos, mirándose. Intentando reconocerse otra vez. 

—¿No me vas a invitar a una copa?

—Sírvete tu mismo, ya sabes donde están las cosas —Changmin le dejo pasar y caminó detrás, teniendo una sensación de _“deja vù”_. Porque habían sido miles las veces que habían entrado en esa casa, y si todo fuese bien, Jaejoong se tiraría en su habitación a descansar y él estaría encendiendo el ordenador... 

Pero como vino se fue. Porque su _hyung_ no se comportaba ni mucho menos como si estuviese en su casa. Se sentó en el sofá, en el borde, y lo miró. Changmin le acercó la botella.

—¿Sin hielo ni nada?

—Ya ves, necesitaba algo fuerte para sobrellevar una conversación contigo. No eres precisamente fácil. 

Jaejoong sonrió con amargura.

—Como si tu fueses dulce y respetuoso.

—Si fuese dulce y respetuoso te morirías del aburrimiento y del asco. 

Jaejoong asintió, medio sonriendo. Ahora que estaba ahí, en ese salón que le traía demasiados recuerdos, no sabía qué hacer. Empezaba a sentirse perdido. Pero por una vez Changmin tomó la iniciativa.

—Librarse de ti es tarea imposible.

La actitud corporal de Changmin era claramente hostil, y cualquiera hubiese sentido miedo. Sólo había cuatro personas en el planeta que no se sentían intimidadas ante él. Jaejoong, aliviado, agradeció ser una de ellas. 

—He visto el móvil de Yunho destrozado en la acera, buen trabajo. 

—Era el móvil o tu, y no estabas a mano.

A pesar de que habían bajado el tono de voz y dejado los gritos, ambos notaban la misma tensión. Verse a la cara hacía las cosas más fáciles porque se conocían tan bien que podían adivinar lo que no se decían. Jaejoong lo miró desafiante:

—Pues ahora ya me tienes “a mano”. A lo mejor las palabras sobran y deberíamos liarnos a hostias para terminar de arreglar esto.

—¿Qué coño hay que arreglar, Jaejoong? Vosotros tomasteis una decisión y nosotros otra. Fin de la historia.

—¿Así? ¿Tan fácil es para ti, Min?

Changmin lo miró con algo muy parecido al odio. Jaejoong no se dejó amedrentar. 

—¿Fácil? Tu no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es fácil o difícil para nosotros. Tu vives en tu mundo de “libertad” y “buen rollo”. Te lo advertí: deja de hablar de lo que no conoces.

Jaejoong se levantó bruscamente, encarándole. Changmin correspondió igual, sólo que él le empujó contra la pared, pegándose a un cuerpo que a pesar del tiempo no era tan ajeno. Dejó que toda su furia se ensañara en Jaejoong, que acusó el golpe con un suave gemido. Changmin vio cómo cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para el siguiente puñetazo. Pero en vez de eso le dio la vuelta y lo puso cara la pared, sujetando sus manos por encima de la cabeza al tiempo que le abría las piernas empujando con las suyas. 

—¿Qué cojones te crees que haces, Min?

—Calla la puta boca Jaejoong. Por una vez calla la puta boca.

Y sin más preámbulos le desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajó a la altura de las rodillas, sin ser agresivo pero no exento de brusquedad. Para hacer eso había soltado las manos de Jaejoong, pero este no se movió un milímetro. De hecho, Changmin estaba seguro de que por un momento había dejado de respirar. Cuando llegó al culo no pudo evitar acariciar su entrada.

—¿Cuantos han estado por aquí? 

—Pues he perdido la cuenta, pero te puedo decir que último era un auténtico hijo de puta. 

—¿Un japonés de esos que no te dejó satisfecho?

—Más bien un coreano que confundió el trabajo con la vida privada. 

Changmin apretó las caderas de Jaejoong con fuerza, intentando marcarle mientras procesaba las palabras. Parte de él se sentía reconfortado, aunque la otra intentaba asumir el despecho en su voz. Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. 

—Donde tengas la olla no metas la polla, Jae. 

Jaejoong gimió mientras agarraba la mano de Changmin para ayudarle. Volteó la cabeza y se ofreció para que le besasen. El _maknae_ no desaprovechó la oportunidad. 

Gracias a la momentánea relajación de Changmin pudo zafarse y darse la vuelta mientras intentaba golpearle, pero su contrincante fue más rápido, y sobre todo no tenía los pantalones bajados mermando sus movimientos. Jaejoong volvió a su puesto pegado cara a la pared.

—Quieto.

—¿Quieto? ¡¡¡Déjame en paz Min!!!

—No haber subido.

Y entonces sintió sus labios en el cuello, besando con violencia. Y su piel que tenía memoria recordaba, lo que no ayudaba en absoluto a mantenerse frío. Porque su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a pesar de que en su fuero interno se negaba a dejarse llevar por él. Changmin paró por un instante y Jaejoong presumió una lucha interna similar en el _maknae_. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio. Pero Changmin sentía la piel de Jaejoong bajo sus manos y era demasiado tentadora incluso en el estado de furia en el que se encontraba. 

Jaejoong intentó girarse, pero la fuerza de su _dongsaeng_ le retuvo en la misma posición. No sabía qué pretendía hacer con él, dejarle o seguir. Y aunque prefería la segunda, hubiese aceptado la primera, pero necesitaba que hiciese algo de una buena vez.

—Min, deja que me vaya.

—No, joder no. Tu has subido, tu has llamado, tu me has provocado. Tu te quedas.

Después de forcejear consiguió darse la vuelta. Se miraron por un instante. Changmin estaba disfrutando del cabreo de su _hyung_.

—Bésame —exigió.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo has oído. ¡¡VAMOS!!

—Pero... qué...

Changmin lo atrajo hacia él con rudeza, dejó un mínimo espacio entre sus labios y repitió susurrando, destilando rabia.

—Bé-sa-me, ya.

Jaejoong se sintió intimidado por primera vez. Intentó controlar el temblor provocado por el tono imperativamente sexual que estaba imprimiendo aquel hombre que en su mente aún llamaba “pequeño”. Porque estaba totalmente excitado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Y no era miedo a la respuesta física, era el miedo a sentirse utilizado como un simple objeto al que luego puedes abandonar en un rincón. 

Y aún así le beso. 

Se acercó a sus labios despacio, un simple roce, un reconocimiento suave y lento. Dejó que su lengua acariciase los labios de Changmin que se dejó llevar por un instante. Pero después sujetó la nuca de Jaejoong y lo obligo a un beso más rudo, invadiendo, conquistando, rompiendo las murallas que tan bien habían construido ambos. Dejando que toda la rabia saliese y se expandiese por la piel de un Jaejoong que se dejaba hacer. 

Un millón de caricias después, acompañadas de besos húmedos, mordiscos y manos ansiosas que arrancaban la ropa, se encontraron tirados en la alfombra, desnudos. Por un instante Jaejoong se preguntó si era una buena idea, pero su hilo de razonamiento se rompió cuando sintió a Changmin abrir sus piernas con brusquedad. En cuanto descubrió el deseo feroz y crudo en su mirada, el resto del mundo dejó de existir. No fue gentil, ni cuidadoso, pero no pudo evitar cierta dulzura consciente del dolor de Jaejoong, si confiaba en su palabra de que después de él no hubo nadie. 

Pero no dejó de marcarlo como suyo, en cada una de las embestidas, en cada toque, en los besos que repartía. Sólo se dejó llevar cuando reconoció la total rendición en el orgasmo de su amante, cuando sintió como se dejaba llevar atrapado entre sus brazos. Se corrió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos recreándose y disfrutando de saber que algunas cosas, a pesar de todo, seguían igual. 

Lo abrazó sin salir de él. No quería abandonar aquella sensación. Sentía cómo besaba su cuello y como se aferraba; porque aquello era más que un abrazo, era como si Jaejoong hubiese estado nadando contracorriente y se anclase al cuerpo de Changmin para no ahogarse. Lo suponía porque en parte se estaba sintiendo así. Changmin se permitió besarle con dulzura. Jaejoong consintió dejarse besar.

Sólo cuando sintió que la piel de ambos se erizaba, producto del aire helado de la noche de Seúl colándose a través de la puerta abierta del balcón, Changmin se permitió salir de él y separarse de su cuerpo el tiempo justo de ir a buscar algo con lo que cubrirlos a ambos. No iba a permitir que se fuera, no esa noche. Mañana todo volvería a ser igual, cada uno en su bando, cada uno atendiendo a su propia vida, a sus propios intereses. Pero esa noche era de los dos. Un pequeño interludio que no iba a suponer ningún cambio una vez se hiciera de día.

Jaejoong lo esperaba ya sentado en el sofá, todavía desnudo, sosteniendo el cenicero con una mano y un cigarrillo con la otra, uno que compartió con Changmin en cuanto se sentó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con una manta. El primero de los cuatro que compartieron antes de caer rendidos sobre ese mismo sofá, brazos y piernas mezclados en un abrazo que no acababa de serlo y respiraciones acompasadas en el lento palpitar del sueño.

Y así los encontró Yunho, horas más tarde, después de haber estado bebiendo con unos amigos y lamentando la pérdida de su teléfono móvil. Cuando abrió la puerta del salón, durante un instante creyó que estaba alucinando producto del alcohol que había ingerido. Al instante siguiente quiso ponerse a gritar: a Changmin por insensato, por dejar entrar a Jaejoong cuando cualquier podría haberlos visto, cuando podría meterlos en más problemas de los que tenían. A Jaejoong por descerebrado, por haber provocado a su _dongsaeng_ hasta terminar en la situación que tenía delante. Porque _eso_ lo había empezado Jaejoong, podía apostar.

Lo que finalmente hizo fue coger el móvil de Changmin de la mesa y salir de allí cerrando la puerta, incapaz de despertarlos y destruir ese momento que le habían robado a sus vidas. El mal, o el bien, ya estaba hecho. Yunho podría esgrimir todos los argumentos del mundo para explicar porqué lo que habían hecho estaba fuera de lugar, porqué no debían encontrarse en esas condiciones. Pero lo cierto era que hacía demasiado que no veía dormir a Changmin de una forma tan apacible, con esa expresión relajada de quien por una noche se ha olvidado de todo y ha volcado su interior en otro. No necesitaba estar presente para saber que esa noche no se había tratado sólo de sexo, que había sido una mezcla de gritos, reproches y golpes, y que había terminado del único modo posible entre ellos dos.

Yunho suspiró. No, ni la distancia ni todos los problemas que pudiesen surgir cambiarían eso. Ambos podían pretender que nada era lo mismo, que ya no eran las mismas personas que dos años atrás, pero no era cierto. Yunho los había encontrado en la misma situación las suficientes veces como para darse cuenta de que sus expresiones y sus gestos, aun dormidos, no habían cambiado. 

Entró en su habitación y buscó en la agenda del móvil de Changmin ese número que hacía tanto que no marcaba, pero que era el único que le parecía apropiado en ese momento.

—¿Changmin? —preguntó la voz adormilada de Junsu después de varios tonos—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Eso depende. Igual a ti no te parece relevante, pero llegar a casa y encontrar a Changmin y a Jaejoong durmiendo en el sofá, a mi definitivamente me parece “algo”.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, evidentemente confundido—. ¿Jaejoong está ahí?

—Al parecer lleva aquí bastante tiempo. ¿Qué estabais haciendo tu y Yoochun mientras Jaejoong y Changmin se dedicaban a follar en mi sofá? Creía que teníais claro que debíais controlar a Jaejoong.

Junsu bufó, riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Quieres decir del mismo modo que tú lo controlabas?

Yunho suspiró. Sí, del mismo modo. Ese en el que Jaejoong hacía y decía lo que quería en el momento en que gustaba hacerlo. Ese en el que asentía a sus palabras, aparentemente de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo, y luego se limitaba a seguir con sus planes como si no lo hubiese oído. Ese en el que Yunho tenía que pasarse la mitad de su tiempo rogando a los realizadores de los programas para que editasen escenas que por nada del mundo debían salir al aire.

¿Controlar a Jaejoong? En algún universo paralelo.

—Vale, vale, _touché_.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando y clavó su vista en el techo. Llamarlo había sido prácticamente instintivo. En el pasado, siempre que Jaejoong estaba fuera de combate, fuese por la causa que fuese, su gran apoyo había sido Junsu. Ambos eran muy diferentes, pero solían tener la misma férrea determinación a la hora de conseguir sus objetivos, lo que siempre los había unido. Sólo una vez se habían encontrado en lados opuestos del tablero, una que había bastado para separarlos irremediablemente. Y Yunho sabía que sus convicciones, tanto las propias como las ajenas, no habían cambiado ni iban a hacerlo.

Yunho no era como Changmin, no se cerraba en banda y cortaba la relación por lo sano con aquello que lo dañaba. Él había tratado de comunicarse con ellos, con los tres, pero al igual que le había pasado a Jaejoong, hacerlo resultaba demasiado doloroso y con el tiempo había desistido. Sólo había roto su silencio con Junsu en un mensaje con un escueto “lo siento”después de los _tweetts_ desgarradores de su _dongsaeng_. Uno que no había recibido respuesta, pero que a juzgar por la naturalidad con que Junsu le había contestado al teléfono, había bastado. 

—¿Vamos a tener que ir a recogerlo? ¿Está muy borracho? —preguntó su _dongsaeng_ resignado, al otro lado de la línea. Y Yunho pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Yoochun por detrás murmurando un _“¿Qué ha hecho Jaejoong esta vez?”_.

Sonrió. Debería haber imaginado que allá donde estuviese Junsu, Yoochun andaría cerca.

—No lo sé. Están dormidos y yo no...

—No has sido capaz de despertarlos —terminó Junsu por él.

Yunho oyó un leve forcejeo a través del auricular, un resoplido y luego la voz ansiosa de Yoochun preguntando:

—¿Jaejoong está ahí? ¿Ahí en vuestra casa? ¿Con Changmin?

—Eso le acabo de decir a Junsu, sí.

—¿En plan _“estar con él”_?

Casi pudo oír las comillas en la frase e inevitablemente amplió su sonrisa.

—Están durmiendo en el sofá, aparentemente sin demasiada ropa, y he contado al menos cuatro colillas en el cenicero. Yo diría que sí, han estado muy _juntos_ , casi te diría que _unidos_.

—¡Joder! ¿Por qué yo siempre me pierdo estas cosas? La única noche que dejo solo a Jaejoong y acaba follando con Changmin.

—Yoochun...

—Y se han dormido juntos en el sofá... ¡Cómo me alegro!

Yunho elevó las cejas, sorprendido a medias por el giro de la conversación. Yoochun siempre había sido, junto con Jaejoong, el menos predecible de los cinco, pero al contrario que este, los derroteros de Yoochun solían tener algo parecido a la lógica. No exactamente sentido común, pero sí lógica, una que el resto de los mortales podían entender y seguir, aunque no compartieran sus puntos de vista.

—¿Te alegras? ¿Y qué pasa si alguien lo ha visto entrar al edificio? No ha sido exactamente razonable su comportamiento, Yoochun. Ni el suyo ni el de Changmin.

—Pero al menos han hablado y, si no otra cosa, se habrán desahogado, no sólo físicamente. Los dos lo necesitaban, Yunho, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Ellos siempre han funcionado así. Aunque no cambie la situación, sí cambiará sus ganas de enfrentarse a ella.

Frunció el entrecejo, considerándolo durante un breve instante, y luego volvió a sonreír. 

—Siempre tan pragmático, ¿verdad Yoochun?

—Por supuesto. Y hablando de cosas prácticas _hyung_ , no creo que pintes mucho tu solo en ese apartamento. Ni Changmin ni Jaejoong van a despertarse en breve, y si lo hacen dudo que quieras dormirte con la música del sexo salvaje que puede desatarse en tu salón.

—!Gracias por la imagen mental! —respondió sarcásticamente, lamentándose sólo de imaginarse el panorama.

—Un placer, _hyung_.

—No voy a irme a dormir a un hotel sólo porque mi compañero de piso se haya vuelto loco momentáneamente. Ni hablar.

—¿Ni siquiera si nosotros te acompañamos?

Yunho elevó las cejas, ahora sí completamente sorprendido. ¿Había dicho lo que creía? ¿En serio estaba sugiriendo que se fuesen los tres a completar la locura que habían iniciado Jaejoong y Changmin? No podía estar hablando en serio, ni siquiera tratándose de Yoochun.

—Lo digo en serio, Yunho —respondió aun antes de que pudiese poner sus objeciones en palabras—. ¿No puedes olvidarte por una noche de todo y simplemente dejarte llevar? No digo que vengas a nuestra casa, sería demasiado arriesgado. Ni siquiera a un hotel, donde suele haber demasiada gente como para evitar encontrarse con alguna fan. Pero podemos encontrarnos en la casa de un amigo que está de viaje...

Sonaba demasiado tentador, aun sin pensar en el lugar y las posibles consecuencias. Yunho quiso encontrar alguna objeción más poderosa que el simple “es demasiado arriesgado”, pero podía sentir su convicción haciéndose pedazos ante las imágenes mentales que la sugerente voz de Yoochun había vertido en su oído. No era sensato y no era conveniente, pero Yunho lo necesitaba, con una intensidad de la que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento. 

Antes de poder aclarar su mente y responder a la propuesta con un simple ‘sí’ o ‘no’, Yoochun le indicó la dirección y cortó la llamada. Y Yunho fue consciente de que su silencio había sido mucho más elocuente que él.  


**—~o0o~—**

No habían hablado sobre ello. Yunho había regresado a casa poco antes de amanecer y en ese momento el apartamento estaba vacío. No había ni rastro, ni en el salón ni en ninguna otra parte, de que algo inusual hubiese ocurrido en ese piso del centro de Seúl. Se había encontrado con Changmin poco después, en el plató de la KBS, donde los estilistas esperaban con la ropa para la actuación y el maquillaje a punto. Y en ese momento habían estado demasiado rodeados de gente como para comentarlo.

Changmin parecía estar exactamente igual que el día anterior, como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si no se hubiese pasado parte de la noche durmiendo entre los brazos de uno de los hombres que más daño le habían hecho. Uno al que era evidente que seguía queriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía la misma expresión, los mismos gestos, el mismo hermetismo hacia las personas que le rodeaban... Nada había cambiado.

O eso pensó hasta el momento de la entrevista, donde la esperada y temida pregunta de siempre volvía a repetirse: _“¿Hay algo que queráis decirles a JYJ?”_ Yunho a esas alturas se sabía la respuesta de memoria, la de ambos, pero no había sido capaz de darla. Porque antes de que pudiera hablar, antes de que pudiese poner en palabras la ensayada respuesta, Changmin había contestado por él. Y lo había hecho de una forma tan inesperada como firme, diciendo un _“Deseo que les vaya bien y espero poder seguir escuchando su música”_ que había dejado a medio plató con la boca abierta.

Yunho preguntó, en su apartamento, muchas horas después cuando al fin fueron libres, pero Changmin lo había ignorado. No iba a hablar, no iba a contarle lo que había sucedido, el cómo y el por qué. Y mucho menos iba a hablar sobre ese repentino cambio en sus declaraciones, uno que no había pasado inadvertido para nadie y que sin duda iba a suscitar todo tipo de especulaciones y comentarios.

No podía saber, y quizás nunca sabría, todo lo que Jaejoong le había dicho, ya no gritando, sino en la apacible calma que sucede al sexo. Todo lo que había podido sentir Changmin en su piel, impregnando cada poro, calmando y reconfortando a la vez. Todo lo que había podido leer en sus ojos, en esa mirada en la que se había sumergido ya sin la rabia que había transformado sus gritos en certeros puñales. Lo que sus labios habían callado, los de ambos, pero que había estado presente en ese adiós de madrugada, infinitamente distinto al susurrado a través del teléfono unas horas antes.

Nada había cambiado. Nada iba a cambiar.

Pero todo era distinto.


End file.
